


Cain's Horribly Unfunny Tweets

by Kurenai_Tenka



Series: Starfighter Tweets [1]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenai_Tenka/pseuds/Kurenai_Tenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Ridiculously over the top sequential tweets following the events of the comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cain's Horribly Unfunny Chapter 1 Tweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts), [yelloweyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelloweyes/gifts).



> Long since the embarrassment of the Tumblr Starfighter fandom (or at least it should be), I've now been encouraged to cross-post these horrors to AO3. These have been going for a while so obviously the quality of the earlier ones may not be as good as the (still rather poor) later ones, but there you go. Also it's worth noting that the first chapter here is especially short as 2 tweets have been removed since the original version. Anyway, enough prattling!
> 
> As I always say on Tumblr, my apologies. <3


	2. Cain's Horribly Unfunny Chapter 2 Tweets (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I was convinced to do more. This bodes badly for everyone.

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=C1-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c2b.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=C3-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=C4-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=C5-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c6-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c7-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c8-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c9-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c10-1.png) [](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c11-1.png)


	3. Cain's Horribly Unfunny Chapter 2 Tweets (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more! Why hasn't fandom ejected me from a canon yet? I keep asking on Tumblr...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When we last left our ~~intrepid adventurer~~ narky toddler, he was off to have a polite word with Praxis. Sort of.
> 
> Warning: This set of tweets contains lots of really bad sex jokes. No really, just awful. Proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Also I'm very sorry for the Praxis jokes.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
**

**...**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**...**


	4. Cain's Horribly Unfunny Chapter 3 Tweets (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cain continues with his terrible sex jokes and Praxis hate-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one references the Praxis ones a little bit, but isn't totally unreadable without having read them. Obviously these are the last of the solo-Cain tweets for a while, got to wait for the rest of chapter 3 now! Still, other characters to finish/do. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-1-1.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-2.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-3.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-4.png)

**…**

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-5.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-6.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-7.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-8.png)

**…**

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-9.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-10.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-11.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-12.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-13.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-14.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-15.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-16.png)

**…**

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-17.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-18.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-19.png)

**…**

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-20.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-21.png)

[](http://s49.photobucket.com/albums/f255/kurenai_tenka/SF%20Tweets/?action=view&current=c3-22.png)


End file.
